super_kingdom_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Crocodile
Crocodile (クロコダイル, Kurokodairu), also known as "King of the Desert" Sir Crocodile (砂漠の王 サー・クロコダイル, Sabaku no Ō Sā Kurokodairu), is a fictional character and deuteragonist of the One Piece series. He is a pirate and the former president of the mysterious crime syndicate organization Baroque Works, under the codename of "Mr. 0" (ミスター・ゼロ, Misutā Zero), the main antagonist of the Alabasta Arc, and the central antagonist of the Alabasta Saga. He is one of the longest running and most noteworthy primary adversaries of the series, as he was the first enemy to hand Luffy a complete and utter defeat, as well as one of only two who has defeated Luffy more than once. Initially, he was originally introduced as a Warlord but was later stripped of his title after attempting to take control of the desert kingdom Alabasta. Thanks to Luffy, he managed to escape from Impel Down and went to Marineford to participate in the war. After the war, he and his subordinate Daz Bonez decided to head out to the New World. His bounty is over 81,000,000 berries. "Dogs that run away to lick their wounds have no right to speak of justice. That is a rule of this sea. Now, why don't you go back to your Marine headquarters and discuss your justice some more?" :—Crocodile to Tashigi. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: John Swasey (English), Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Crocodile is a tall man with a wide chest, broad shoulders, muscular arms and legs, and a thick neck. He has pale skin and nape-length black hair which is kept neatly slicked back, though strands tend to fall in front of his face during battles. Crocodile has various battle wounds, most notably a long stitched scar at the bridge of his nose that stretches across his face and a large hook made from a tough gold alloy in place of his left hand. His eyes are deep-set and heavy-lidded, and his thin eyebrows are characteristically drawn upward in the middle. This gives his usual facial expression a feeling of condescension and distrust. Crocodile speaks with a deep, relaxed voice, and he is usually seen smoking a thick cigar produced by his company. In all his appearances, he wears a single gold hoop earring in his right ear, and he usually has several golden rings with different colored gemstones on every finger except the ring finger, for reasons unknown. The Young Past Days In SBS Volume 63, Oda drew the Seven Warlords of the Sea as children. Crocodile is shown having a similar hairstyle as his adult self but is missing his trademark scar and hook. He is shown wearing simple clothing with a large pistol slung on his belt. Pre-Timeskip His theme of dress is meant to convey the image of an Italian mafia boss. In his original appearance, Crocodile wore a bright orange, black-striped button up vest over a long-sleeve white shirt, along with a blue scarf, dark brown suit pants, and polished black shoes with gold buckles. He also wore a long, thick, fully dark green pelted fur coat over his shoulders. After he was incarcerated at Impel Down, he wore a common striped prisoner uniform, like most other prisoners, but was somehow permitted to keep his gold hook. After joining Luffy and Jimbei on their mission to save Ace, he obtained a full change of clothes from the supplies of Newkama Land and thereafter wore a black shirt, a green scarf, dark grey slacks, and a black overcoat with brown tan fur trim. After the Battle of Marineford, he is seen in attire that greatly resembles the one from Alabasta, consisting of a vest over a plain shirt, a scarf around his neck, suit pants, elegant shoes, and a fur coat draped around his shoulders. Post-Timeskip * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: 44 (debut), 46 (after timeskip) * Birthday: September 5th * Height: 253 cm (8'3½") * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Crocodile_52a4eb73cd18f910_full.png|Crocodile, after timeskip. Background Personality Crocodile is self-assured, confident in himself and in his abilities. His great power is shown when he defeats Luffy twice, almost killing him both times. He enjoys toying with weaker opponents, often grinning and laughing smugly during battle. However, due to his overconfidence, he seriously underestimated Luffy's willpower, and this eventually led to his defeat. His willingness to kill shows his pitiless nature, and he does not think twice about sentencing another person to death. He is also very quick to get angry if someone insults or ridicules him in any way; Crocodile told Nico Robin that he had killed everyone who had ever insulted him. This irritability is first seen when Sanji sasses him over the Transponder Snail. It is more clearly shown during his first fight with Luffy: when Luffy called him stupid, he bit his cigar clean in half and then threatened to kill Robin for laughing. To be fair, by his own admission, he is not always rational. Despite his low tolerance for receiving insults, he has a habit of insulting others and frequently used the word "worthless" to refer to the desperate struggles of his enemies, although he seems to have changed this habit slightly since fighting Luffy. Crocodile is known to insult others and generally imply that they are far inferior to him, whether he's fighting a rookie or a fellow Warlord (namely Don Quixote Doflamingo, who had a former bounty almost 300,000,000 Berries or higher than his own.) Crocodile's capacity for looking down on others is so high that he even told Dracule Mihawk to "watch himself". If Crocodile is extremely angry or annoyed with his victim, he will rarely kill them outright, instead leaving them to suffer as they slowly die. This proved to be a bad habit and ultimately led to his defeat. In his first and second fight with Luffy, instead of killing him straight away, Crocodile left Luffy to suffer. This allowed Luffy to come back and finally defeat him. This habit, along with sheer luck, are the only known reasons Luffy lived through any of his fights with Crocodile. This also allowed Mr. 3 to survive Crocodile's attempt to feed him to the Banana Gators. Crocodile shows no emotional concern for any of his subordinates. He is fully willing to sacrifice them to achieve his ambitions; a prime example is Operation Utopia, wherein every Baroque Works member in Alubarna, including most of the Officer Agents, would have been killed by the resulting cannon blast. He also has no qualms about killing them if they insult or fail him, as shown with Mr. 3 and Nico Robin. He showed no true attachment, affection, or trust toward these people and viewed them only as pawns. Despite all this, Crocodile may not be entirely immune to the idea of respecting someone other than himself: currently, he seems to have a good relationship with Mr. 1, having gone out of his way to rescue his former subordinate from his cell. Crocodile has been shown to almost completely lack any code of honor. One of the few vestiges of honor he ever displayed was in his third battle with Luffy, during which he stated that Luffy deserved an honorable death from his venomous hook. Due to the situation at the time of battle, this could be seen as more an act of cruelty than honor, but he did seem to regard the use of his rarely-seen poison hook as a tribute to Luffy's tenacity. As another example of his distorted sense of honor, after Whitebeard was injured by Squard, Crocodile refused to fight him in that weakened state. Crocodile has displayed an extremely cynical and patronizing attitude, showing complete disregard to the romantic pirate lifestyle and stating that all the values that the status of Pirate King had once symbolized were now worthless to him. He valued military power above popularity, renown, and treasure. Crocodile believed that only ignorant fools declare their grandiose dreams. He refers to trust and faith in others as idiotic several times during the Alabasta arc. He claims to have done away with countless people rather than trust them and goes so far as to deride those who fight for others, making their defeats all the more harsh. After losing to Luffy and being stripped of his Warlord title, Crocodile apparently lost interest in the outside world. He refused to escape with the rest of his subordinates during the breakout detailed in the eighth Mini-Series. His only apparent motivation to leave Impel Down was the chance to enact revenge against Whitebeard. He has shown a complete lack of fear and doubt, although this trait broken down a bit by his third battle with Luffy. He usually appears to be very composed, even when facing fearsome opponents like Whitebeard, Dracule Mihawk, and Akainu. Upon his capture, he disregarded the notion of escaping simply because he did not feel like it, perhaps assuming that escape would come easily to him if he changed his mind. Similarly, he smiled at the news that he would be sent to Impel Down and seemed apathetic during his imprisonment. Crocodile was the only Impel Down inmate who appeared to be enjoying himself; he is initially seen smiling and mocking his fellow prisoners. He claimed that he was only in Impel Down because he chose to stay, an assertion well in line with his overly condescending demeanor. Crocodile seems to have mellowed out since his defeat in Alabasta, at least to some degree. He seems more willing to assist others, having offered to help Luffy escape from Impel Down, and he nonchalantly accepted help from others as well. Recent revelations imply that he may not be as heartless as he lets on. During the war, he went beyond his personal agenda several times to save his allies' lives. He saved Ace's life and protected Mr. 1 and Luffy from Mihawk. He even prevented Akainu from cornering Luffy and Jimbei as they desperately tried to escape the scene of the battle. Nevertheless, he claimed that he only saved them because if he had not, the Marines would feel victorious, and that prospect irritated him. Following the war, Crocodile appears adventurous and fearless, preparing to journey to the New World with Mr. 1. Crocodile has a distinct laugh that starts with "Ku" (i.e. Kuhahahaha!). In the anime, he tends to laugh at a much slower pace than one might expect, his "hahaha"s lapsing into "ah-ah-ah"s on occasion. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral * Baroque Works ** Mr. 1 ** Mr. 3 * Emporio Ivankov * Other Warlords ** Jimbei ** Don Quixote Doflamingo ** Dracule Mihawk Rivals Enemies * Alabasta Kingdom ** Nefertari Vivi ** Nefertari Cobra ** Chaka * Straw Hat Pirates ** Monkey D. Luffy ** Nico Robin * Whitebeard Pirates ** Edward Newgate * World Government ** Marines *** Akainu Abilities and Powers Crocodile is extremely intelligent and cunning, which is apparent from his ability to lead Baroque Works while keeping the World Government completely in the dark about what he was doing and making himself out to be a hero in the eyes of the people. He is also skilled at crafting near-flawless plans and noticing things that most other people would not. He is known to deduce a correct conclusion based on very little information; for example, after seeing the white wrappings on the Straw Hats' arms, he almost instantly figured out that it was a safeguard against Mr. 2's infiltration. He managed to sabotage the king's reputation among the citizens by secretly importing rain-producing dust called: Dance Powder, into the capital during a period of major regional drought, then having it "accidentally" discovered en-route, inciting the threat of civil war and thereby drawing attention away from his own shady machinations. The entire Alabasta Saga is a testament to Crocodile's strategy and manipulative skills: he managed to successfully maintain control over all operations within "Baroque Works" over a period of years while keeping his true identity as a Warlord hidden from everyone except Nico Robin. Simultaneously, he strove to attain a high level of respect and prestige among the citizens of Alabasta as their "savior" by brutally dispatching any would-be invaders or pirates. As well as being heavily experienced from his years as a pirate, he seems to have a better understanding of Devil Fruits than most people, as evidenced by his mastery of his Logia-type powers. He also revealed that the Jailer Beasts were actually "Awakened" Zoan fruit users at a time when no one around him had even realized that they were even Devil Fruit users. He defeated Luffy no less than twice before his eventual defeat. In fact, if not for his good luck and the help he received from several people, Luffy would have been killed in all three battles: he was impaled (and then rescued by Nico Robin), dehydrated (and then revived by his own Water Water Pistol), and poisoned (and then received the antidote from Robin.) Moreover, if Luffy's blood had not served as a way to nullify Crocodile's Logia-Type defense, and if Robin had not supplied Luffy with the antidote to his hook's poison, the third battle would have effectively favored Crocodile as well. As a former Warlord, Crocodile is powerful enough to be recognized by the World Government. He was the Warlord with the second lowest bounty at the time (81,000,000 berries), with Hancock having the lowest, although he held the title for so long that such a low bounty would now be outdated. Indeed, when Crocodile was stripped of his Warlord status and transferred to Impel Down, he was placed in Level 6, where the world's absolute worst criminals are kept. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Despite his powers being of the Logia-type, allowing him to turn into sand to avoid injuries, he has an enormous amount of physical stamina, durability, pain tolerance, speed, resilience and endurance as well. He was able to take a serious beating from Luffy in their third battle while countering with attacks of his own, and he later managed to take a direct strike from a diamond-encased Jozu with only a single burst blood vessel. Crocodile also possesses great physical strength, first demonstrated when he carried off the dead bodies of an entire pirate crew (namely Puppu's) after dehydrating them with his Devil Fruit powers. While Luffy was unable to retaliate against Mihawk and was forced to only avoid his attacks, Crocodile intercepted and stopped Mihawk's two-handed slash with just his hook; he didn't seem to be worried at all about facing such a strong opponent and even talked down to him. He seemed to be able to fight Doflamingo as an equal, their clash creating a shock wave strong enough to push nearby Marines away, and was uninjured after confronting both Warlords despite the fact both opponents possess and have complete mastery of their Haki. Crocodile was even able to battle Admiral Akainu and appear completely unharmed afterward. He was also one of the few people known to tolerate getting "baptized" in boiling water in Impel Down without flinching, which is considered an impressive feat. Crocodile could effortlessly withstand the extreme temperatures of Levels 3 (where the heat is sufficient to roast a bird alive), 4 (which is several times hotter than Level 3) and 5 (a room operating at sub-zero temperatures) of Impel Down. Fighting Style Devil Fruit :Main article: Sand-Sand Fruit The Sand-Sand Fruit (スナスナの実, Suna Suna no Mi; literally meaning "Fruit of the Sand-Sand"), is a Logia-class Devil Fruit, which was eaten by Crocodile, allows him to become, generate, and manipulate sand, turning him into a Sand Human (砂人間, Suna Ningen). He has mastered his ability to the point of perfection and can turn into sand reflexively if attacked; this became especially obvious after Doflamingo cut his head off while he was distracted. While in a desert area, his powers make him nearly invincible. Crocodile has the ability to create huge sandstorms, make multiple bladed weapons out of sand, and create quicksand (given the presence of a nearby underground waterway.) He can also suck all the moisture out of any object, living or non-living, by touching it with his right hand. This ability allows him to utterly destroy his surroundings, killing and macerating any biological substances via dehydration. Techniques The named techniques that are used by Crocodile that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * Desert Spada (デザート・スパーダ, Dezāto Supāda; literally translated as "Treasured Sword of the Desert"}}: Crocodile forms his right hand into a loose blade of fast-moving sand, and then stabs it into the ground, extending it along the ground like a torpedo, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself, through extreme and focused erosion created by the sand blade, which is strong enough to slice a man in half. When he used this on top of King Cobra's palace, the attack also generated a static surge that ran with the blade, nearly hitting Luffy in the process. "Spada" is the Italian word for "sword". Similarly, "Espada" is Spanish and Portuguese for sword. In the English dub, this attack is called Desert Dagger. The literal kanji reading of the move (砂漠の宝刀) is Sabaku no Houtou. * Desert Girasole (デザート・ジラソーレ, Dezāto Jirasōre; literally translated as "Desert Sunflower"): Crocodile creates another loose sand blade from his right hand with Desert Spada. Like Desert Spada, he stabs it into the ground causing the area in front of him to collapse. However, a giant pit of quicksand will be formed instead, with the sand being taken away by underground rivers (which he can detect). Anything caught in the pit will be sucked in and buried alive. This attack can only be done while in a desert terrain. "Girasole" is the Italian word for "Sunflower". In the English dub, this is called Desert Swamp. The kanji's literal reading (砂漠の向日葵) is Sabaku no Himawari. * Barján (バルハン, Baruhan; literally translated as "Crescent-Shaped Sand Dune"): Crocodile swings his right arm forward while leaving a crescent shaped trail of sand behind it. Anything hit by that trail is instantly robbed of all moisture because of Crocodile's dehydration ability. "Barján" is Spanish for "Barchan", a crescent-shaped sand dune. In the English dub, this is called Desert Cutlass. The literal kanji reading (三日月形砂丘) is Mikazukigata Sakyuu, the Japanese term for a barchan (though it can be written with the "no" possessive particle in the middle as well). Mikazuki is one of the Japanese terms for a crescent moon. * Sables (サーブルス, Sāburusu; literally translated as "Sandstorm"): Crocodile summons a massive tornado of sand and sends it on a rampage. Once this sandstorm grows large enough, not even he can stop it. A variation of it is seen when Crocodile attacks Puppu's crew: with himself as the epicenter, he makes a sandstorm that can suck the water out of living things and is apparently able to crack steel. Another usage is to send people flying with this technique, as he did with many other pirates who interfered with his attempts to kill Whitebeard, as well as sending Jimbei and Monkey D. Luffy out of Admiral Akainu's range. "Sable" is French for "Sand", and so the term "Sables" can also mean "Sands", but it can also refer to a "Sandstorm". "Sable" is also Spanish for "Saber". In the English dub, this technique is been called Sandstorm. The literal kanji reading (砂嵐) is Suna'arashi. * Ground Secco (グラウンド・セッコ, Guraundo Sekko; literally translated as "Drying Up"): Crocodile places his hand on the ground and uses his dehydration ability to dry out a huge area around him, turning it into a desert wasteland. When he does this, it also can cause the area around him to crumble and cave in, causing unfortunate foes to fall to their deaths. "Secco" is Italian for "Dry", while it is "Seco" in Spanish and Portuguese. In the English dub, this attack is called Wasteland Tremor. The literal kanji reading of the move (干割れ) is Hiware. * Ground Death (グラウンド・デス, Guraundo Desu; literally translated as "Erosion Samsara"): An extremely strong version of Ground Secco. Crocodile not only dries up the ground, but anything and everything on it including people and even buildings, all of which is transformed into sand if it has steady contact with the ground. The speed at which many things dry also seemingly increases rapidly. In the English dub, this attack is called Wasteland Cataclysm. The kanji's literal reading (浸食輪廻) is Shinshoku Rinne. * Desert Encierro (デザート・エンシエロ, Dezāto Enshiero; literally translated as "Desert Prison"): Crocodile grabs someone with his right hand, then slowly or quickly drains the moisture from their body with his dehydration ability. This leaves them in a withered and seemingly flesh-less state. "Encierro" is the Spanish word for "Imprisoning". In the English dub, this is called Desert Prison. The literal kanji reading (砂漠牢) would be Sabakurou. * Sables: Pesado (サーブルス ぺサード, Sāburusu: Pesādo; literally translated as "Sandstorm: Heavy"): Crocodile gathers a swirling mass of extremely dense sand in his hand, then hurls it at his opponent, causing a massive shock wave upon impact. "Sables" is French for "Sands" and "Pesado" is Spanish and Portuguese for "Heavy". In the English dub, this is called Sandstorms Burden. The literal kanji reading (砂嵐 重) is Suna'arashi: Juu. * Desert la Spada (デザート・ラスパーダ, Dezāto Rasupāda; literally translated as "Adamant Treasured Sword of the Desert"}}: An altered version of Desert Spada. Crocodile now forms several solid blades with fan-shaped edges instead of one large blade made from sand. This is the only time Crocodile has formed solid objects out of sand, although a sufficiently powerful blow will shatter it back into sand. In Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates, rather than being four solid blades, this move is more like two buzz-saw like blades that are less solid. In the English dub, this is called Desert Slasher. The word "la" in Italian, Portuguese, and Spanish is usually a particle for "the". The literal kanji reading (砂漠の金剛宝刀) is Sabaku no Kongou Houtou. * Desert Grande Espada (デザート・グランデ・エスパーダ, Dezāto Gurande Esupāda; also literally translated as "Large Sword of the Desert"): It is n altered and enhanced version of Desert Spada. While Desert Spada forms a long underground blade sand that slices everything its path, Desert Grande Spada slices the enemy with a rising sand blade that erupts from the ground with greater speed, as not even Akainu was able to dodge it. It seems that this technique does not travel through the ground like Desert Spada, but comes from a specific point of it, as he used on Aokiji's ice field (Crocodile's sand powers become useless when in contact with any form of water). "Grande" is Italian, Spanish, French and Portuguese for "large", "great" or "big". It was first seen used to slice Akainu in half to protect Jimbei and Luffy. This move was not named when Crocodile first used it, but it was named in the game One Piece: Gigant Battle. The literal kanji reading (砂漠の大剣) is Sabaku no Taiken. =Gallery = Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Hook In addition to being one of the few characters shown to have some degree of mastery over their Devil Fruit, Crocodile is also formidable in hand-to-hand combat. He fought using only his hook for most of his third match with Luffy, only resorting to his Devil Fruit powers when he finally accepted that things weren't going in his favor. His hook is made mostly out of an extremely tough and resilient gold alloy, which makes it resistant to corrosion. Its durability was shown to be especially impressive when it took no visible damage from Mihawk's "Black Sword/Blade" Night as Crocodile defended Luffy from an attack. The gold part of the hook is hollow and can be removed to expose a poisonous hook hidden inside. This porous secondary hook releases a powerful scorpion venom, which is strong enough to melt through rock and kill anyone with the effect of a single slash. In One Piece: Burning Blood, Crocodile's poison hook appears as his Awakened state under the name You're An Annoyance!. In the unlikely event that the hook becomes damaged, there is a knife hidden underneath that can be ejected and used in its place. In a pinch, the very wide base of the hook can also serve as an improvised mace-like weapon, as shown when Crocodile used its blunt force to smash Luffy into a wall. During his incarceration in both a regular prison and Impel Down, Crocodile was permitted to keep his formidable weapon of a hook, suggesting that the authorities assumed or knew that it was a prosthesis. Gallery Timer Bomb For the pinnacle of Operation Utopia, Crocodile prepared a specialized bomb. It was designed to detonate across a maximum radius of five kilometers, large enough to completely obliterate the capital city of Alubarna. It was prepared about 30 minutes prior to the intended firing time, at which point it would be released from a bulky cannon, but in case that method backfired, Crocodile had a special timer installed onto the bomb itself. The timer was set for less than a minute after the planned time. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past The Disillusioned Youth Twenty-two years before the start of the storyline, Crocodile witnessed the execution of Gol D. Roger at Logue Town. At one point in the past, Crocodile's dream was to become the King of the Pirates. During his time as a rookie, he had crossed paths with Emporio Ivankov, who ended up with the knowledge of something that Crocodile does not wish to be revealed. He once went to the New World and grew adapted to its erratic environment. As time went by, though, he grew in power and experience and lost sight of the importance of dreams and trust in other people. However shortly after ascending to the rank of Warlord in his mid-twenties, he suffered a humiliating defeat upon challenging the Emperor Whitebeard, which brought an abrupt end to his dream of being the King of the Pirates. Sixteen years before the current storyline, at age 30, Crocodile relocated to Alabasta and became renowned as a pirate-hunting hero. The Birth of Baroque Works Crocodile secretly started a crime syndicate called Baroque Works. Being careful not to attract too much attention to himself, he gathered some of the best bounty hunters in the world and gave them code names based on power. His plan the whole time was to conquer Alabasta and use the Poneglyph there to find the ancient weapon Pluton, which would give him great military power. It is known that he found Nico Robin when she was 24, at which point he made a deal with her. He would protect her and give her sanctuary from the authorities, and in return, she would be his business partner, decipher the Poneglyph, and find the location of Pluton. Synopsis ''One Piece'' Before the Timeskip Alabasta Saga =Little Garden Arc = =Alabasta Arc = Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" Summit War Saga =Impel Down Arc = =Marineford Arc = =Post-War Arc = During the Timeskip After the Timeskip Four Emperor Saga =Levely Arc = Battles Canon * Crocodile vs. Whitebeard (unseen) * Crocodile vs. Puppu * Crocodile vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Desert) * Crocodile vs. Tsumegeri Guards * Crocodile vs. Chaka * Crocodile vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Alabasta Palace) * Crocodile vs. Nico Robin * Crocodile vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Tomb of the Kings Mausoleum) * Crocodile, Monkey D. Luffy, and Jimbei vs. Minorhinoceros, Minokoala, and Minozebra * Crocodile, Mr. 1, and Jimbei vs. Marines (outside Impel Down) * Crocodile and Mr. 1 vs. Whitebeard Pirates * Crocodile vs. Don Quixote Doflamingo vs. Jozu * Crocodile vs. Don Quixote Doflamingo * Crocodile vs. Dracule Mihawk * Crocodile vs. Admiral Akainu * Crocodile, Andre, and Whitebeard Pirates Commanders (minus Ace, Jozu, and Thatch) vs. Admiral Akainu Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early One Piece One Piece Green: Secret Pieces revealed that an early concept of Crocodile was capable of making up very hard riddles, similar to the villain Riddler from DC Comics. Anime and Manga Differences Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Errors and Corrections * In the serialzation of a Cover Story Mini-Arc, Crocodile was once shown to have both hands, and no hook. This was corrected for the release of the volume and is now published with the hook correctly placed on his left arm. * When Igaram first mentioned Crocodile's former bounty, he said it was 80,000,000 Berries. However, when Crocodile was introduced in person, his infobox said his bounty was 81,000,000 Berries. Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology * External links * Crocodile - The animal Crocodile is named after. * Crocodile One Piece Encyclopedia * Crocodile Koei Wiki * Crocodile Heroes Wiki * Crocodile Villains Wikia Notes & Trivia * His animal theme is the crocodile. His name, the Banana Gators he kept as pets, and his large scar (which resembles a "crocodile's smile") are all reflections of this theme. * Ms. Goldenweek's Rainbow Color Trap reveals that his dream was to become the King of the Pirates. * The soundtrack playing during Crocodile's defeat is Dvorak's New World Symphony, specifically the 4th movement, "Allegro con fuoco". It was the third time in the anime when a piece of classical music was played in the anime (The first being Buggy and Gaimon's farewell, during which Chopin's Etude in E Major played, the second being Dr. Hiriluk's last speech, during which Ave Maria was played and the fourth being when the zombies claimed Absalom as their leader, with Ludwig van Beethoven's rendition of (Ode to Joy). * Crocodile is the first Warlord to be defeated by Luffy. * In the 5th Japanese Fan Poll, Crocodile is ranked the 15th most popular character in One Piece, making him the 2nd most popular of the original Seven Warlords, the 3rd overall, and the most popular antagonist in the series. Coincidentally, 15 is the same spot he occupied in the first poll he was in. * Crocodile is the only one of the original Seven Warlords to possess a Logia Devil Fruit. SBS-Based Trivia * Crocodile's birthday, September 5, comes from the Japanese transcription of his name's first and third syllables since 9-5 can be derived from cu-co. * It was noted that if the World Government had known that Crocodile was the head of Baroque Works, his bounty would be at least doubled to 162,000,000 Berries. * Crocodile's favorite foods are crocodile meat and tomatoes, while his least favorite food is ketchup. Category:Characters